Indo Japanese union
by ProtoPhinbella
Summary: Balinger Fans welcome to an event long awaited I'd say more but then I'd be spoiling the story so read to find out, THE LAST CHAPTER IS HERE, Been Revised for the last time.
1. Chapter 1

Indo-Chinese/Japanese Intermarriage

Story Summary: This Story is for Balinger fans (Baljeet and Ginger For those who don't know) this story is a chain of events that lead up to Baljeet proposing to Ginger

Disclaimer 1: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh

(Scene: Hemis National Park (A/N this national park is very close to the neutral territory shared by India and China)

Chapter 1 Prologue

~Baljeet~

"Here I plead on bended knee asking the biggest question of my life" I say while holding the hand of my girlfriend Ginger

I Open the Ring Box my mother gave me

"Ginger Hirano will you marry me?"

Their was about 2 minutes of silence

Before I had time to ask, I felt my Fiancée lips on mine

She breaks it and says "Yes, Yes I will marry you"

She goes back to kissing me

This was truly the happiest day of my life

(sfx. Record suddenly stopping and the moment is frozen in time)

~Baljeet Narrator~

You weren't dreaming that was me proposing to Ginger Hirano

For those who are wondering how this happened

There is in fact a chain of events that led up to my proposal

(A/N a Prequel of things to come, I love to hear from you so review me and I'll waiting with another chapter)


	2. Chapter 2: A Deep Wound Revealed

(A/N anything in italics in this chapter is translated Japanese)

~Ginger~

It was Friday

And it was going to be a very special night

We mutually agreed on a night to get into bed with one another

I was going to use this opportunity to really get in my man's pants

When I heard an oh to familiar tune The Baljeatles "Give me a grade"

I had set that tune as my ringtone whenever Baljeet Calls me on my cell

I Pick up the phone and say "Hey Lover boy, How's it hanging" with slight seduction in my voice

After couple minutes of talking later, I Hang up the Phone

"That boy just broke our date" I said to myself, while putting the Phone Down

Now this was a first even for him because He'd never pass up a chance to be with me unless he had a good reason

It was time for me to investigate

I grab my rain coat and poncho, since it was raining cats and dogs outside

A half hour later I make it to Baljeet's place with a Stethoscope

I peer in a window I see Baljeet and his mom I apply an end of the Stethoscope

I Hear this

"Are you ready to go tomorrow" his mom said

"Yeah" Baljeet said glumly

"I still hope Ginger isn't the person who freaks out when someone cancels a date" he said

His Mom says with her hand on his shoulder "if she really loves you, she'll understand"

"Yeah, so you say to me, who didn't tell her about my past"

"Well it is best you get upstairs we got an important day tomorrow"

I having heard all I needed to hear, I put the stethoscope away

I headed straight home without detection

*a half hour later*

I sit on my couch mulling over what Baljeet's going to be doing tomorrow

I come up with a lot of Ideas but they were either completely off base or didn't make a lick of sense

"_There you are_" I hear a voice snapping me out of my train of thought

I look up to see my older sister Stacy

"_Oh, Hey Sis_" I said

"_Isn't Baljeet suppose to be here_"

"_He Broke our Date, I Want to find out why, without him finding out_"

I look to see Stacy Thinking

"W_e could tail him to where ever he's heading_"

"_We?_" I Said slightly confused

"_Yes, you and me, will follow your boyfriend to where ever he goes to_"

"_Won't Baljeet see us coming_?"

"_He won't see us, because he won't see our faces while we are tailing him, and I know just the pair of guys to help us_"

I see her glance up at the clock

"_I still have something I got to do, can you help Mom with Dinner?_" she asks me

"_Sure_" I say hesitantly,

(A/N To shorten the chapter a pinch Stacy leaves to Get Phineas and Ferb's Help to Replace her Cars Front windshield (with a one way you could see as clean as day while anybody looking back would see themselves) and a personal light refracting cloaking devices that mess with the light to make the user invisible)

(The Following Morning)

~Stacy~

I Enter Gingers Room as quietly as possible I Make my over to Gingers Bed

"_Ginger, Ginger wake up_" I said shaking her Shoulder

She wakes up

"_Get your things we are going to tail your boyfriend now_"

She nods hops out of bed and heads to her dresser

15 minutes of breakfast and morning prep later

"Alright to Baljeet's" I hear

10 minutes later they arrive in see Baljeet riding shot gun in his mom car driving away from them

(A/N I won't go in to great detail as how they maintained their Tail, But I'll Summarize the whole shebang, Stacy and Ginger had tailed Baljeet across the entire country as they left Danville Virginia the tail despite high levels of exhaustion on Stacy's part (Because the trip was a day in length on average) was maintained all the way to Mt Zion Cemetery in East Los Angeles)

~Stacy~

Ginger and I stop to see Baljeet get out of his mothers car, his mother does the same

We get out after We see Baljeet Just standing in Front of the grave site

"Ginger I'm gonna wait in the Car" I say to her

"Okay" She responds

~Ginger~

I look back to see Stacy walking back to her Car

I activate My cloaking device before I make my way into the cemetary

I notice Baljeet was just standing in front of a particular grave

I was carefully making my way towards the place where my Boyfriend was standing

When I finally got close enough I could see a name and an inscription

Mohinder Bhatnagar

A loving Husband

A Friend to all

Their was a set of tiny letters, they were to small for me to read

"See you Next Year" I hear Baljeet say to the Head stone

I see him head back to the entrance of the cemetery

"Who are you" I said turning off my cloaking device

"He's my Husband" I hear a voice from behind me

I turn to see Baljeet's Mom looking right at me proped up on a another grave

"He also happens to be Baljeet's Father"

I stand their taking it all in

I glance at the headstone again

Apparently she notices me looking at the tiny lettering from before

"Mohinder Bhatnagar"

"Loving Husband"

"A Friend to all"

"A Father too far gone" I hear her say

"That Line pretty much sums up his relation with his Father" she said

I look at her wondering what she could she possibly mean

"Baljeet's Relation with his Father wasn't the worlds most Ideal, simply because When ever Baljeet wanted to spend time with his Father, he was either too busy, or He just wasn't around"

"He was, How one shall say "Workaholic" She said with air quotes around workaholic

"He'd be workings for days at a time"

"His work ethic was something else and it didn't go unrewarded"

"He was promoted, to a company here in East LA"

" It was a couple of weeks later, after we had settled in, Our Troubles started to make it self known"

"You see their was another promotion"

"He was given another promotion over some guy"

I could easily tell where she was going with this

"It was couple nights after Mohinder got the promotion, Baljeet wanted to help me get some groceries, So we went to get some, It was after we left our house here in East LA with him still working inside, that was to be the last time we were to see him alive"

I silently glup since I had a general idea as per what was coming next

"After we got home, our House was ransacked; blood was everywhere, Mohinder well, was Dead"

"We called the Police, an investigation was launched, Turns out the guy who was overlooked for the promotion was the one who killed him, So that he'd take his position, He made it look like a Home invasion to cover it up"

"After he was arrested and sentenced to death, we were to receive one more surprise"

"We found that we couldn't go back to India to bury him, we didn't have enough money to pay to do so , We couldn't bring his body with us to Danville, We couldn't find some one to transport the body, so we had to bury him here since that was our only other option"

"Baljeet told me about your father, out of all the people I know, Baljeet understands your pain more then you'll ever know" She finally finishes

I found myself a tree to prop myself up against I recall the Day of the Japanese Midsummer's Festival a couple years back, the way he spoke was with empathy as well as compassion

"Ginger, If you want to beat us back to Danville I Suggest you leave soon because Baljeet and I will be hitting the highway in a few hours, and the first thing Baljeet plans on doing when he gets home is call you"

I get nervous as per what Baljeet would say if he found out I followed him behind his back she said while she was walking away

"Thanks Mrs. B" I say to her as I race past her, and back to Stacy's Car

I have Stacy Start up the Car

(A/N to shorten the story after a little shut eye in the car at a truck stop, Stacy was able to get Ginger Home before Baljeet got back to his, after they got home Stacy just passed out on her bed)

(Back in Danville)

~Ginger~

"_Thanks Sis for all your help_" I said

She merely gave me a thumbs up in a groggy manner while she laid on her bed, given all that she did for me over the past few days I'm not remotely surprised

I Figure its time to pay my man a visit

~a half hour later~

~Ginger~

I Arrive at Baljeet's Place, I notice that His Mom's Car is in the Driveway I make my way to his door and I knock on the door a couple minutes later, my man answers the door

"Hey Ginger, what brings you here" He says slightly surprised to see me

"What, your girlfriend isn't allowed to visit every once in a while" I say to him

"Hm, now their you state a good point, well don't be a stranger, come on in" he says with a pinch of pep, ushering me in

I knew beating around the bush would only make things worse as I walk in I place myself on his couch he follows suit

"I Know about your father" I say to him, "and I know of your relationship with him", I added

I notice Baljeet glancing down at the floor I notice a tear on his face

Their was about two minutes of silence

"I was going to tell you when I got back, but now I guess I didn't really count on you actually following me" He said slightly depressed

"I'm sorry Baljeet, but the moment you called to break our date, I grew suspicious with all manner of sick fantasies, But Now I realize how ridiculous those fantasies were, simply because you always have a reason for everything you do."

"Thanks for understanding Ginger" he said as if a large weight was removed from him

"I love you" we said simultaneously while hugging

We break the hug at the sound of my clock striking the hour

We both glance up at the clock

"Say Is your mom working late tonight" Baljeet asks

"Yeah from Dusk till Dawn, Why do you ask" I say not quite getting what he was getting at

"We can still have our special night, If you catch my Drift" He says in a seductive manner while he slid his hands Down to my hips

"Baljeet My Man I am with you" I said hopping up, to wrap my legs around his abdominal area

We left Baljeet's place and hurry back to my house, for a night neither of us would forget

(A/N A good way to end the chapter, Don't worry they have their special night for those of you of ages 18 and older I believe you know what I Speak of, and for those of you younger then 18 will have to wait a couple more years before you learn of what I speak of, So please tell me your thoughts on the chapter, Give me the both the Bad and the good please, And I'll be banging out the next chapter come next weeks Monday at the Earliest)

(A/N Things in this story will be heating up in Suggestive themes, and in Intense Drama)

(A/N a brand new level of understanding in their relationship had surfaced, A shadow from the Hirano Families past will loom over a day of Baljeet's decision)


	3. Chapter 3: Hirano Families Shadow pt 1,3

(A/N this is the first of a three part story arc)

~Baljeet~

Here I sit in my Room lying on my Bed, Gazing at my Picture of Ginger on my back as a backpack, contemplating my relationship with Ginger

We both had suffered Father Related pain, we both can comfort one another with the knowledge of what we are talking about

Thanks to Stacy at the Danville Japanese Midsummer's Festival when Ginger and I were 15 I know of Ginger's Father related pain

And again with her help, she learned of my Father related pain

Stacy, despite all of Gingers attempts to keep her out of our relationship, has been a true blue catalyst in our relationship

And I finally understood what she meant when she started calling me "gitei-kun" whenever ginger wasn't around to hear her

She was welcoming me into the Hirano Family via calling me her new Brother in Law

And Thanks to Stacy, the Bond Me and Ginger forged while we were dating only grew stronger, with some pain, empathy, and love, said bond had Grown and Hardened to the point where it is harder then any metal, Bigger then any planet

I feel deep down in my soul that sooner or later I'll no longer be satisfied just dating her

I knew what sort of decision I was needed to make, but I needed some one to tell it to, After A thought four Names came up, I Reached into my pocket and pull out my cell phone I find Phineas' Number in my Speed dial I pressed the button

Two rings later He picks up

"Hey Baljeet" Phineas said as he picked up

"Hey Phineas," I said

"Hey 'jeet, listen you picked a real bad time to call me" said Phineas

"Yes I know I called at a bad time, but I need to talk to you," I said

"Judging from your tone of voice the subject you have in mind, isn't something to discuss over the Phone" He said deductively

"Good deduction, and Yes, Yes it is, Meet me at Mr. Slushy Burger and we'll talk it over lunch" I said

"and Yes Ferb, Isabella, and Gretchen can come along to" I added on anticipating a question

"Wow, You read my mind" He said w/understandable surprise, "I was just about to ask a question that would get me that answer, well I'll see you their Baljeet" He said before hanging up

I close my cell Phone, and slide it into my pocket, I grab my wallet pop it in my back pocket, I grab my bike, I then ride off to Mr. Slushy Burger to tell Phineas and Ferb and their Fiancées (A/N Phineas and Ferb Had Proposed to Isabella and Gretchen A couple month earlier, I'd write more on the Subject but then I'd completely stray from my topic)

*Later at Mr. Slushy Burger*

Here I've invited My Friends plus Gretchen to Mr. Slushy Burger, where I was going to make the biggest announcement of my life

"Alright what was so important that it could be said over the Phone" I hear Phineas say

"Yeah why is that" Isabella Chimed in along with Gretchen

I waited for them to be Quiet since they were chatting for around a minute

"It's Ginger" I said

They look at me like a suspenseful Drama

"I'm Gonna ask her to Marry Me" I said

"Baljeet that's Wonderful news" Isabella said, Clearly happy with my decision

"I'll Say, I mean I've seen how happy you make Ginger" Phineas said with a face which suggests he was recalling a memory

"Here, Here" Ferb said agreeing with Phineas "Their isn't a doubt in my mind you two will be quite happy with one another"

"Ferb's Right, After all you two seem to complement each other quite nicely"

"Thanks Guys, I figure I tell you so you can get your Formal wear prepared ahead of time"

"Thanks for the Heads up, Baljeet" Phineas said

"Out of Curiosity Baljeet, is your mother aware of your decision" Isabella asked

"You're kidding right?" I Said while I reaching into my pocket "If she doesn't know of my intentions with Ginger" I said while pulling out a Ring Box "then Why Did she give me this to propose with" I said opening the Box to reveal a meditating Buddha made of Gold with Crystal Heart in its tiny chest, and an Taoism symbol (A/N It's real tiny, and for the record this is what they see) on it's forehead

It was the ring My Father used to Propose to my mother before he died

I look at them looking at the ring in awe, this lasts for a minute that was when I closed the box to put it back in my pocket

"Well I'm done eating now I'm not entirely sure about all of you but I'm going to check on my Wife to be, and seek out the perfect opportunity to propose" Baljeet said

I'm just about to leave when I hear

"Good Luck Baljeet" Ferb called out

I Give him a thumbs up

~Ferb~

As I watch Baljeet walk out the door

"You're going to need it" I said under my breath

I glance at the others they didn't say anything but I could tell they were thinking the same thing that I was

~Baljeet~

I strolling down the Street towards The Hirano Home I was admiring the ring I was going to propose to her with

Apparently I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings when

*BAM

I collided with some one I Fell back onto a lawn

Still Reeling I hear a familiar voice

"You Alright Baljeet"

I found it strange that person knows my name

Regaining my senses I look up to see Coltrane although I Best recall him from my adventure in the summer rocks program from 8 years (A/N Baljeet, Ginger and all their Friends are around 19 in this story)

"Oh hey Coltrane" I said getting back on my feet

"I'm just here to propose to Ginger" I said displaying my Ring box but not opening it

"Funny Little World isn't it" I hear him say, while he reaches into his Pocket

"What do you mean" I say slightly curious

"I was going to propose to Stacy" he says to me while showing a Ring box of his own

"Funny little world it is" I Say

"It truly is, small problem My Mom won't believe that I have proposed to her unless I have a witness who's remotely trust worthy"

"I'll be your credible witness to your proposal, if you do the same for my proposal, How's that for Proposal" I said

"Baljeet you read my mind, I'll take you up on that offer" he said shaking my hand like a businessman would

We walk up to the Hirano's Front Door Step to see the Door open ajar I hear two people sobbing in the living room I peer through the open door to see Ginger Crying in her Mother's Arms who was also shedding some tears

"She's Crying?" I said wanting to walk in and ask her, But I refrained from doing, for fear of being dubbed insensitive

I pull away from the door to let Coltrane Look

"Maybe Stacy can shed a little light on the waterworks display from Your Girl and Her Mom" He said

"Yeah let's ask her" I say while he was pressing buttons on his Phone

"Already Texted her to meet us at her back door" He said heading to a gate that led to the Hirano backyard

(A/N To shorten the story a little, Coltrane and Baljeet get to Stacy's Back door, After a little Espionage of getting upstairs They get into Stacy's Room without so much as a shred of suspicion from Ginger and Mrs. Hirano)

*Later In Stacy's Room*

~Stacy~

"Whew that was Close" I said glad that Baljeet and Coltrane weren't caught by Mom

Heck I didn't want to even think about what would of happened if they were caught

"So what reason brings you here?" I ask Baljeet

"Because you traditionally have a reason before coming over" I added

~Baljeet~

Stacy was right I'd never come over unless I had a reason to but I couldn't tell her

Not with her sister, my Girlfriend, her Mother, and My Mother in law to be, the way I saw them in the living room

"I'd tell you the reason I'm here, but I'm mentally preoccupied with the Waterworks show in your living room." I said to Stacy

She made a particular face which suggested to me she knows the reason behind what I saw in the Her Living Room

There was a brief moment of silence Stacy takes a deep breath then exhales

I glance over at Coltrane who was just listening

"Do you remember our talk regarding my father?"

I look away recalling our talk

"Yes" I said with slight empathy

"On this very same day 15 years ago, was the Day our Parents separated" She said

I sit there taking in what she said finally making since of what she said

"You're taking this a lot easier then Your Sister" I hear Coltrane say to her

I see Stacy Nodding with a couple of tears flowing down her Face

"I find it simpler to deal with emotional pain in silence" She Said

I knew what I had to do, But I needed an excuse to get out of the Hirano Household

Then almost if on cue my phone sounded I check my phone It was actually a text from Phineas probably checking up on me popping the question on Ginger but I treated it as a call

"Hey Mom"

"Now"

I sigh "Yes Mom, I'll be there"

"Hey Stacy I got to jet,"

"See ya _gitei-kun_" Stacy said to me

As I stood up Coltrane's Phone rang

Although unlike me It was an actual phone call from his Mom

(A/N Skipping the part involving Coltrane and His Mom)

"I'm sorry to leave you hanging baby, but my Mom needs me home as well" he said with a tone saying he doesn't want to leave but has to

"Lets not keep her waiting" she said to him with a hug

*Later outside the Hirano Household*

~Baljeet~

Me and Coltrane are walking towards my house I finally can think even clearer

I knew What I had to do I glance at Coltrane

"Hey Coltrane, I know what I need to do for my Girlfriend, And I'm gonna need your Help too" I say to him with a not gonna take no for an answer tone

"Yeah Whats That" He asks me in a way that says to me mentally that he was coming with me even if I wanted to go alone

"We're going to Track down Stacy and Ginger's Father and bring him before them"

"But won't that make things worse?"

"True, but the first thing to dealing with emotional pain is to face it again and come to terms with it; Ginger and Stacy won't be able to grow as a person if they don't come to terms with the past

"I hope your right Baljeet, or otherwise we're sunk" said Coltrane

Deep down I knew I was right since I came to terms with My past, now I needed to help Ginger and Stacy come to terms with their past

I just needed to figure out how…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

(A/N Baljeet w/ Coltrane's help is going to help the Hirano family come to terms with their past, What sort of Plan will Baljeet come up with, To Find out you'll have to read, review, and wait for the next chapter)

(A/N Man was banging this Chapter out was Hard, I'd of had this chapter ready sooner but I had a stubborn case of Writers block so I was only able to work on this chapter piece by piece)


	4. Chapter 4: Hirano Families Shadow pt 2,3

Shadow of the Hirano Family (Part 2 of 3)

(A/N this is the second of the three part story arc)

~Baljeet~

I needed to think of a way to make my plan come to fruition but I needed to think of a way how

After what felt like Hours of Wracking my brain (when it was actually a couple minutes)

I needed to sleep on it I turn to Coltrane

"Coltrane, I'm going to need to sleep on that, I'm sure, I'll have something up my sleeve by tomorrow" I said still unsure of what I might come up with

"All Right lets talk it over lunch, at Mr. Slushy Dog"

"O.K." I said because like Ferb I to am not a real big fan of Mr. Slushy Dog ever since Buford had choked on a windmill dog about six summers ago, "Night Coltrane" I said as I walked up the front way to my door

*The Following Day at Mr. Slushy Dog*

Here I sit in Mr. Slushy Dog a Hot Dog Franchise who hasn't changed their menu for around 80 years give or take a few units of time

Like I promised Coltrane the night before I was going to come up with a plan to ease if not Heal the pains in our Girlfriends Family

I had finally come up with a plan to do just that

As Coltrane finished his Hot dog I start to explain the Plan

"All right the plan I Came with is more of a general path to account for all of the unexpected variables so I broke the Master plan down in to stages" I said pulling out some pieces of paper with parts of the plan on it

"Stage 1: Preparation part 1, we gather information on our Girlfriends Father, and after we gather enough information we process the Information to determine where to go" I said sliding the paper in front of him

"Stage 2: Preparation part 2, after we consolidate our resources including money so we can fly their, we come up with a convincing cover story so our girlfriends don't get suspicious," I said placing the respective paper

"Stage 3: Execution, once we make land fall at our destination, although I have a pretty good hunch that we'll be heading to Tokyo Japan, and we have a base of operations, we find the place where they used to live if we fail to find him after 2-3 dead ends We go to the police to help us track him down" I said sliding that in particular paper like I the last one

"Stage 4: Finisher, We Bring their father back here to the states where we bring him before his family, and their he will receive either the full fury, or forgiveness" I said placing the last paper on top of the pile I made

I Look at Coltrane who had taken the papers to give them another once over

"Wow, Baljeet you really thought this through" He said clearly Impressed

"Yes, Yes I Did" I said with a smile

"All Right Lets get this Plan under way" He said gathering his tray

(A/N Since the plan would take way too long to write I will butcher it to a degree, By Showing 2 clips of Stages 1, 2,)

*Stage 1 1/2*

~Baljeet~

"All right Coltrane you keep watch for our Girlfriends, while I head in and gather the information" I said to Coltrane while we were behind in a shrub

"Alert me Via Walkie talkie if they're coming" I said while pointing at the Walkie Talkie in my hand

I Carefully navigate my way into the Hirano household

* An hour later *

~Baljeet~

I Come out of the House

"Did you get it" He Asks me

"Oh ye of little Faith" I Said Holding up a manila folder

"I'd of been out sooner, but I had to make sure that the room was exactly as I found it" I said removing my gloves

*Stage 1 2/2*

~Baljeet~

"All right If My translation of these Documents is accurate we should start our search in Tokyo Japan" said Coltrane a little unsure of himself

(A/N DBZ Concept since Mr. PoPo learned Namekian Via. Hanging out with Kami, only difference in concept Coltrane learned how to read and speak Japanese by looking at all of the Japanese Books the Hirano Family Own)

"As I Suspected" I said recalling what Stacy had told me regarding her and Ginger's Father during the Danville Japanese Midsummer's Festival

*Stage 2*

(A/N anything in Italics in this particular part is from the radio)

~Baljeet~

We now knew where need to go, their was just one problem, How do we go their without arousing our Girlfriends Suspicions

I still thinking on the matter turn on the Radio see if I can come up with an Idea

When out of no where

_You and a friend of your choice have a chance to win an all expenses paid trip to Tokyo Japan, just be the 20__th__ caller when you hear the Wolves Howl_

You had got to be kidding me, it was that simple

* 1 wolfs howl, 20 Cell phone calls later*

I had scored the trip

Now Coltrane and I had a pretty good cover story for the girls

*One Incredibly convincing lie for Love later*

I Had gathered all the money I got from my Mercenary Homework service, while Coltrane had gather all the Money He got from his paid gigs with Jeremy's Band, and Part time jobs

*Stage 3*

~Baljeet~

"Flight 7989 to Tokyo Japan Now Boarding" I heard the voice say

"All right Coltrane that's us" I Say to him picking up my Bag

As we walked to the Terminal I still couldn't Believe The Girls the Half lie we told them

*Flashback*

~Baljeet~

"So what your saying is you won a free all expenses paid trip to Tokyo and you want to go with Coltrane, to have a little bonding experience" Ginger said as if she was summarizing something

"That's right" I said slightly flat (A/N Tone wise) hoping she and Stacy don't catch on "It's Basically the Boys equivalent to a girls day out only thing is it's more of a 3 day Vacation well 4 days provided that our flight back home hasn't been cancelled on us" I said with logic since I can easily use logic to hide the signs that I was partially lying

Stacy and Ginger simply look at one another

they simple shrug while saying "All right"

*End Flash back*

*17 Hours later*

~Baljeet~

We Touched down in Haneda Airport in Tokyo it was late at night since we took off from Richmond International around 7 AM

Coltrane and I Claimed our luggage and we caught a bus

Amongst the first stops we made was by a Hotel that wasn't to far from the Airport

We Checked into the Hotel Jal City Haneda Japan (A/N Real Hotel, I never been there but I know it to be real anybody who lives in the Haneda area of Japan can verify the named hotel is real) we get into our rooms

"All right since we're now here in Tokyo, Remind me again how we're going to go about find our girlfriends father? Because for all we know, he might of fallen off the face of the Earth, It is a standard needle in a haystack situation, or to be more accurate finding a needle in a pile of needles, I mean have you seen the faces (A/N No offense intended towards anybody of Japanese descent, or of nationality) of the people here" he said

I look away because he states a good point, but I wasn't worried

Because I still had my findings from when we were gathering information

I look at Coltrane with a smile

"You bring up a good point Coltrane, and don't worry, because we don't need to search all of Japan, because 1. We just need find the house they used to live in Which I know where that is 2. If he's not their, well We'll worry about that when we get to it, now lets get some shut eye, so we can be at peak health for tomorrow"

We close our eyes

*The Following day*

~Baljeet~

We needed to get an early start so I had the hotel give us a wake up call around 7 since back in the states we were usually late risers

(A/N I'll be shortening the story a bit more)

We took the bus to their Baa Chan's (A/N Baa Chan is Japanese for Grandmother, for those who don't know) Restuarant, of which I recalled from the last time I was here in Japan

After what felt like a couple hours of interrogation we got the address

(A/N Skipping the traveling)

We arrived at the address on foot, it was in the afternoon around 3 PM

"I find it Spooky that no one in the neighborhood is home around this time of day" said Coltrane who was apparently observing the neighborhood

"Well we found the address lets head in" I said starting up the Front Walk

We made our way to the Front Door

I Tried the Door and to my surprise it was Unlocked

We slowly made our way into the House

One tell how abandoned the place was what with all the Dust, and Dust Bunnies the size of Bowling balls

A part of me could feel the emotions that had lingered in the rooms, the specific emotions I could feel was betrayal, sadness, and the most toxic one hatred, I heard a montage of Voices barely audible to interpret

I shook my head violently to clear my head I look to see Coltrane exploring in the kitchen I made a mental note to stop off for dinner before getting back to the Hotel

Figuring the sooner we found something the sooner Coltrane and I could get out of here, I decided to go exploring myself after a little walking around I find the master bedroom

Their wasn't much to see but their were two items that caught my Eye

On a shelf their were two Pictures

One was of Dr. Hirano, Stacy, Ginger, and a man I don't recognize, upon a closer look I notice some genetic similarities between Him and Stacy and Ginger, the man I saw in the photo had to be Stacy and Gingers Father, and if Coltrane and I play our cards right our new father in law,

I looked at Stacy she look like she was ten years old, if I were to guess, had Phineas and Ferb made a device that Regressed someone's age (A/N Regress = to lower someone's age) and used it on Stacy she would look exactly like the Stacy I see in this photo

I glance at Ginger, I practically Die (A/N Metaphorically), She Looked so adorable in this Picture, after all I've seen her Baby pictures courtesy of her mother, and In all fairness to her I showed her mine

I finally look at the mother, She seemed genuinely Happy in this picture, Well that wasn't a surprise the Man she had chosen was quite the looker If I was putting myself in the mindset of a Girl (since Buford practically called me Girl during our years as Nerd And Bully)

The Second Picture I Found Was completely different

It was of the Man I saw in the previous Photo

Only thing was their was two of them

Upon closer examination of the Photo their were a couple features which allowed me to tell who was who

for Example The Man from the Family Photo, Hair was neat an tidy, while the other was a little mussed

their were other factors but I couldn't see in the light I was in

I needed to see in another light so I slide both Pictures into my Bag

I was walking out of the Master Bedroom When Coltrane Called for me

"Take a look at this" He said holding up some nylon rope

"Where" I spoke not needing to finish my sentence

"In the Closet" He said

It was all coming together their was more to that Story Stacy had told me 4 years ago

I then notice the time then I looked at the clock then outside

It was around 4:45

"Let's grab a bite to eat before heading back to the Hotel" I said

"Yeah I can handle that"

We walked out of the house down the front walkway we moved carefully so not to spook anybody

We made our way to yet another bus

I know what we needed to do

*Day 2 since touchdown*

~Baljeet ~

We Wake up on Day two, it was very important day, because If I Don't have Mr. Hirano in Tow by the time Coltrane and I Leave Tokyo, I can pretty much abandon my relationship with Ginger, because I couldn't put up with what I saw back in Danville every year, and everything I worked so hard to achieve with Ginger will have been for nothing and that is something I Couldn't afford to let happen since I had worked too hard to keep my relationship with her

Coltrane and I order room service to have breakfast brought up to our Rooms since I didn't want anyone to listen in on us

I was finishing breakfast, as was Coltrane I spoke first

"I Believe we should finish the search for our girlfriend's father" I said

"Finish the search you say?" Coltrane said a little confused to my word choice as he swallowed his last bit of breakfast

"Yes, Because I have a pretty general Idea of where to look" I said while pulling out my GPS

"Baljeet, Do I have to remind you of the situation I Brought up Yesterday" he said like I was about to drag him all over the city looking for him

"Don't Worry Coltrane, I remember what you brought up yesterday" I said while recalling the faces he made

"One more thing Do not Worry, Baljeet will not drag you all over Tokyo"

"Your Not" Coltrane said with some surprise while at the same time relief

"Right," I said pulling out my Lab top,

There was a program commonly employed by Forensics Labs, For Audio Recordings Phone Calls

I opened a file named "Last Hirano Call"

It was a recording of the most recent Call Stacy and Ginger's Father had made to the States

I explained through very advance terminology and other such stuff that we were not very far from where he made his most recent Call

After we took care of the Dishes (rinsed them in Warm Water)

We Walked out of the Hotel and made our way across the road and down a side street

~Coltrane~

Baljeet leads me down this small side street after passing a Mr. Slushy Burger

We cross a pair of Train Track (Two Sets not one) after a train had passed

He finally stops in front of a convenience store

I look around to see if I could see a reason for stopping

~Baljeet~

I look at the store the Sign Read "Meiji" kind of like the era Japan was in, after a revolution or two

I listen closely for some distinct sound

A few seconds I hear a somewhat faint Cha ching of a register A match to the last Call Ginger and Stacy's Father had made that I Dissected

Again only a couple second later I Heard a Plane taking off over at the Airport

As soon as I could hear myself think I heard a Ship horn It was very faint but I Could hear it loud and clear

"This is the Place Coltrane" I said

He Looks at me probably wondering what I mean

"This is the place where we will find our Girlfriends Father" I said clarifying what I said

"You sure," He says, "doesn't seem like the sort of place to go" he said a bit disappointed

"Well I Guess he'll have to explain it for us when we see him" I said starting towards the store

"I guess he will" He said with a low tone like one would if one was talking to himself

After a couple minutes of browsing we show the store owner the picture and point to the man in the photo, we asked him with a little monetary grease (A/N They bribed the shop owner a little information) if he was around

We hit pay dirt, he lives in one of the stairs apartment since the shop owner sleeps in a finished room in the basement,

He was out at the moment

We waited for him to come back

A couple hours later

We see him walking into the Store He looked like he was more of the sort who sell train tickets and pass' then a Doctor according to the story Stacy told me

We follow him upstair

We hear his Door Open; we silently slip in after him

I look at him He definitely was the same person I saw in the Family Picture

I needed to speak to him so I gather up a pinch of courage since I slightly resented him for his supposed behavior but my desire to learn the new truth pretty much erased that feeling

"Tadashi Hirano" I said like I would address someone formally

He whirled around

"I know who I am, it's you I don't know" he said (A/N Tadashi is fluent in English as he is in Japanese)

"Oh, Sorry My Name's Baljeet Bhatnagar, My Friends and Family just address me as Baljeet" I said introducing myself I sidestep to introduce Coltrane, "And this here is my friend Coltrane"

I place my Bag on the floor, I Kneel down to pull the picture of the Family I pulled from the house me and Coltrane Visited

"Pardon me, if I seem forward but is this you" I said point at him in the picture

There was a silence I look at him, tears were flowing down his face he looked like he was trying not to cry

I knew that he was the one I seeked since he was showing Regret and Remorse for what reason I do not know I needed to dig deeper but I would be dubbed heartless if I pried while he was in the emotional state he was in

"Um Baljeet maybe we should leave" Coltrane spoke up

"Yeah your probably right, Meet me back at the hotel I'll be right behind you"

He walks out the door I look around to find a pad of paper and a Pen

I create a note saying that I needed to talk to him; I left a mini map and directions on the back

And on the side of where I wrote that I needed to talk to him I left him instructions to give his name, and that he wishes to see Baljeet,

~Tadashi~

I lay on my bed bawling my eyes out because I was recalling the pain I felt from those calls I made to Ayame (A/N If I Were to Give Stacy and Gingers mother A Name) in a attempt

When I got myself together, those two boys had left

I just met them and I already like them because instead of staying to pry into business like the Police would

They left so I could get myself together

I notice a paper on my bedside table

It was a set of instructions I now had way to find them

After I folded the paper so it would fit in my pocket I grabbed my Coat since it was going to be cold tonight

It certainly didn't take long to find them what with the directions and Map they left

(A/N skipping the rest of the part where he follows the directions he was given )

*Baljeet and Coltrane's Hotel Room*

~Baljeet~

We were in our Hotel Room; I was in the Easy chair Reading while Coltrane Just played his that he had brought along

When the Phone Rang, I pick up to find that It was the Front desk they were sending someone up to see us

*About ten minutes later*

Tadashi Walks in

I speak to him in Japanese "_You truly are their Father if you could find us that quick" _

He sniffs as he chucles for a second Before He Responds "_You make it to Easy"_

I gave him a look that pretty much says We needed to Talk

He looked back at me with an "I Know" kind of look

*Around the table in Baljeet and Coltrane's Room*

"I have some questions, and I need you to answer them the best you can" I said to Tadashi on the other side of the table as Coltrane sat in between us

He Nods

I pull out a tape recorder (A/N for audio purposes) I activate it

"Question 1, Give me your account of the events that transpired on 12/7/1993 (A/N The Fateful day when everything in Stacy and Ginger's Changed)

*After He answered the question*(A/N I'll be writing a story surrounding the Interrogation)

"Question 2: Does the rest of your Family" I said with Family in Air quotes "Know of this picture"

I said pointing to the picture of the two guys

He looks away

"To my knowledge I would have to say No, No They Don't"

It came together That day all those years ago it wasn't Tadashi They Walked in, but I didn't have enough to go on

"Question 3: Who is this character in this picture of you" I ask pointing at the picture of him and his look alike

"Hibiki Hirano My twin brother, Emphasis on Twin Brother, My very jealous twin brother" he said without missing a beat

"Question 4: Where is your brother now, I very much like to meet him" I said

"Believe me Baljeet I'd Lead you right to him if I Could, but our mother said he moved out of the country a few years after my family had left (A/N He refers to Ayame, Stacy and Ginger)" He said in a way that suggests disappointment

I turn off the Recorder, I sit there It all made sense, Hibiki Knew that His brother would be working late so dressed as him in Doctor Uniform He invited The Nurses from his brothers Nursing Ward, He basically got them (A/N I'll hop over the over sensitive part to high in Rating to discuss)

Tadashi Comes home early since his relief came early Hibiki Ambushs him Ties him up gags him in the closet

Basically made out with the nurses until Ginger, Stacy and Mrs. Hirano (A/N so not to confuse you) walked in on them

He feeds them a bogus story of how she puts work ahead of their love life

Hibiki knows that she can't tell the difference between him and Tadashi

Ayame breaks up with Tadashi (A/N She wants to file for a divorce but Tadashi has the Best lawyer in Japan on his speed dial and he'd have the Divorce overturned)

He then release Tadashi from his prison but by the time he did the damage was already done

After Ginger and Stacy had finished the school year

Life had gone down hill for him (A/N Gets worse to be explained in another story)

Their was now A problem, I have the loving father in my company with a twin brother unaccounted for

A thought had occurred to me, and said thought basically made my blood run cold

"Baljeet" Coltrane said shaking my Shoulder

"Are you all right" Tadashi said he notices the look on my face he becomes very nervous like I am

"We have to get back to the States" I said

I developed a hunch as per where Hibiki Went, I just Pray I'm Wrong

(A/N An truly wondrous twist, something worthy of a soap opera in the game of Drama, Just what is Baljeet's Hunch as per where Hibiki is now, You'll have to keep reading to find out, you can also drop a review while you wait, I'll update this story in 2 weeks then on the 12th of September I will go back to updating regularly)


	5. Chapter 5: Hirano Families Shadow pt 3,3

Shadow of the Hirano Family (Part 3 of 3)

(A/N Anything in Italics in this Chapter is translated Japanese)

(A/N this is the Final part of the three part story arc)

~Baljeet~

It was the evening of the 2nd day since me and Coltrane had touched down in Japan

In the 1 and ½ days and night (A/N counts as half) I had learned the truth behind the separation of my Girlfriends parents, I learned of an uncle who is quite the trickster is currently unaccounted for (A/N isn't in the country anymore)

I unfortunately had a hunch as per where he was going to be I just pray to Hanuman that I was wrong (A/N Religious figure in India)

I had to tell them

"Why do we need to go back to the states" Coltrane had asked with understandable concern

"Yeah why is that?" Tadashi added

"I have a pretty good hunch as per where Hibiki is going to be" I said

*After Baljeet shares his hunch with Coltrane and Tadashi*

"If what you say is true then we gotta warn the girls" said Coltrane

"And tell them what that there Uncle, they never knew that existed posed as their Unfaithful father" I said, quickly turning to Tadashi

"No Offense" I said then shifting my gaze to Coltrane

"And is going to finish the job" I said

"Try saying that to your girlfriend without being called crazy" I said finishing

"Baljeet's has a point, If I was told that story I wouldn't believe it either or find the person who told me credible" Tadashi said apparently agreeing with me

"All right Coltrane we needed to be Packed, Tadashi You are going to need your passport and Bags w/clothes, if you are to come with us"

"That won't be an issue Baljeet, I've my Passport, but I'm short for money to exchange for American Dollars, because the Rent the convenience store owner is kind of pinching my pockets if you get what I'm Saying"

"I can help with the Money exchange situation, Tadashi" said Coltrane

"All right we know what we need to do tomorrow" I said with a yawn at the end

*The Following morning*

~Baljeet~

It was the 3rd and Final Day since we touched down in Japan

It didn't take long to get Tadashi a plane ticket and it wasn't to difficult to get him on the same flight as us

We spent the rest of the morning making sure everything was set

After which Tadashi had insisted that he showed us around the House we were at about two days earlier We pretty much had a picture of what was Ginger and Stacy's life was like

We spent one more hour in Tokyo for lunch

After which we would have to end our vacation early

*Danville half a world away*

~Ginger~

It has been Three days since Baljeet and Coltrane had left to go to Japan

When they told us, Truth be told I was a little bummed since I hoped I could see what was my home

I laid there on the couch with a picture of Baljeet and I from our most recent Japanese Midsummer's Festival

Baljeet, was in an Armored Samurai get up as was Phineas and Ferb that in particular memory

Isabella, Gretchen, and I in our Yukata

My dip into that memory was short lived when Mom burst in slamming the door as she came in

I sit up since I was lying on the couch, Mom Looked like she saw a ghost

She was trembling a great deal, simply because I could hear the door vibrate

"_Mom, what's wrong_" I heard Stacy asked

"_He's Back" _I heard mom say like she broke the law and the feds where coming for her

(A/N Dun Duh Dan Dun, here comes trouble)

~Baljeet~

We decided that our vacation was over we had left Japan 17 hours ago, since we had touched down in Richmond

We carefully made our way out of the Airport so not to make a scare the entire airport into thinking we're terrorists

When we got out the door we made a beeline For Coltrane's Car We all piled in, after we loaded up our Bags

I placed myself in the back since Tadashi was a guest in our country

Coltrane had to exceed the speed limit by a couple MPH so not to get a ticket

By the time we had Approached Danville's city limits

Coltrane floored it

"Hold on Girls we're coming" I said to myself under my breath

I didn't know how but Tadashi had heard what I said

Strangely enough he didn't utter a word

I shrug it off

*Hirano household*

~Ginger~

I glance out the window to see a man I thought we were rid of

It was my father

Now the way my mother acted, made since

I was at a lost as per what to do I couldn't count on Baljeet for help or to effect a rescue (A/N Oh how little faith in Baljeet you have Ginger Hirano)

As he neared the door I heard the following

At least three foot steps to the front door

A jiggling of the Door (A/N to test if it is locked)

A knock on the door *Bam, bam, bam

A minute later

The Door being kicked in

A familiar figure from my past is now standing in the foyer

We were carefully gathering into a corner

While he followed us

I found it odd he didn't say a word since he came in

He was starting to reach for us

I shut my eyes and turn away

*A couple minutes ago*

~Baljeet~

We were on the same street as our girlfriends house and we were flying (A/N Metaphorically) down the road

A least a house away he performs a little fancy parking (A/N He swings his car so it is parallel with the curb like a stunt driver would)

It took us 2 seconds to get out of the car although it felt like a split second

We notice the door was kicked in

We stop I peer in side I see Hibiki Hirano I turned to tell Tadashi Hirano what was happening but when I turned he wasn't there

"Where'd Tadashi go?" I asked Coltrane

Coltrane just pointed inside

I look inside to see Tadashi Walking towards Hibiki and his hostages

~Tadashi~

As I had snuck past Baljeet I made my way through the Foyer into the living room

I looked at the figure slowly reaching towards what was and will always be my Family

The Memories of How he ambushed me, and destroyed the one thing in my life that gave it purpose Resurfacing Bringing my Blood to a boil (A/N Metaphorically) the feelings of helplessness of how couldn't take what my brother had done and Reverse it only made me even more Angry

I, now standing next to him, tap him on the shoulder, He turns to face me

I look at him square in the Eye my Rage Peaked He was evidently surprised to see me

"_Keep your filthy hands away from Family"_ I said while punching him with such Rage that rivaled a Category 5 Hurricane

This sends him stumbling out the door I still not satisfied, charge after him

~Ginger~

I couldn't believe my Eyes, because I saw my Father this day, Twice

I still couldn't wrap my mind around it

Evidently, Judging from Stacy and Mom's Faces neither could they

"How could their be Two of them?" I Finally Ask

~Baljeet~

I hear her Ask that question

I've imagined her say that ever since me and Coltrane had left Japan

"Perhaps I can that question." I say while standing on the Hirano's Broken Door

"Baljeet" they all call out rushing to hug me actually I only got a hug from Stacy and Mrs. Hirano while I got a Kiss from Ginger

"It's so good to see you," They release me

"When did you get back to the Tri State Area" Ginger asked

"About an Hour ago and judging from what I see here and not a moment too soon" I said looking around

I took my time explaining what I was doing in Japan, From the Cover story we used and the reason we had to lie to them, I continued with what I had found from their old house in Tokyo from the Two pictures the significance I found in both of them, to the Nylon Rope Coltrane had found in the Closet, I then finished my tale with Tadashi's account from the Day of Infamy (A/N I speak of 12/07/1993 (MM/DD/YYYY) not 12/07/1941, it is actually mentioned earlier in the story)

I pull out the Pictures I found in their old house from my backpack and place them on their coffee table

As I finished I gaze upon the Stacy and Ginger's Face they should a mix of emotions, surprise for the new truth, shame for not suspecting their Father's innocence,

I Glance over at Doctor Hirano She was crying, if I were to guess because she wrongly had accused her Husband of Cheating, and a part of her was touched that he saved her after all she put her through

I grabbed my bag leaving the pictures, and I headed to where Coltrane stood I needed a to Exchange the Yen to Dollars again and a lift home, Coltrane was slightly tired (A/N some reserve energy) but was able to drive

Tadashi had come back if I were to guess was because Hibiki had successfully ditched him

We decided to leave so that they could sort the rest of the problem as a Family so Coltrane and I decided that we should leave

~Tadashi~

I Glance at Baljeet who simply gave me what I interpreted as a "Good Luck" Thumbs up

As he left I faced my family for the first time in what felt like 20 long years

I stood their stiff as a board waiting for the harsh words to start flying,

But to my surprise I get hugs instead of a blistering Tongue lashing

I could feel Ayame crying on my shoulder

My Daughters I knew as Chizuru and Satomi (A/N Reference Summer of Love Chapter 15, Belongs to Lowrider alone) were hugging me from my sides

The Group hug on me lasted about a couple minutes

When Ayame looked me in the eye

"_I'm sorry for not believing you, for calling you those words_ (A/N She speaks of high level curse words), _For Everything, I just hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive your foolish wife_" she said, and I could tell she was being sincere

I just plant one on her

When I finished I said "_you talk to much_"

We kiss again

I knew I was forgiven by Ayame

But there was another matter

Actually two matters

My two Daughters

I glance at Ayame

"_I know you forgive me,"_ I said to her

I shift my gaze to my daughters

"_But the question here is, do you two forgive me" _I said pointing at them (A/N when he said "you two", ) then at me (A/N when he said Forgive me)

Not two seconds after I asked I felt like I was being bumped

My daughters were hugging me sandwich style

*couple hours, and a pair of situation explanation later, and some unpacking later * (A/N Tadashi tells what happened after Ayame leaves Japan, And Ayame explains what she did after she leaves Japan from the renaming, to the Becoming an American citizen, Tadashi has accepted his daughters new names, he isn't big on the new name but he likes it none the less)

~Tadashi~

I hear a phone ring I reach for the phone but Ayame snatches the phone before I could get a hold of it

A couple minutes later I see a pale look on her face

She calls for the Ginger and Stacy, as they arrive she turns on the T.V.

The News was the first thing that popped up

(A/N Anything in Bold is being said from the T.V.)

**This is Channel 86 news with the continuing live coverage of the front of the Tri State area Currency conversion Office where a deranged Gunmen, Has Two Hostages at gunpoint, Police Identified as local residents Baljeet Bhatnagar , and Coltrane Neumann **(A/N If I were to give Coltrane a last name)**, Police are attempting to Negotiate with the Gunman and attempt to get him to release his hostage, but no luck as of yet, the well-being of the Hostages are also unknown **

I notice the face of the Gunmen it was Hibiki

I look to see Ginger and Stacy about to stand up I however was quicker by getting in front of the Door

The two struggled to get past me, they started crying into my shirt, and that was all I needed to know Baljeet and Coltrane were dating my Daughters and my daughters loved them very much,

Baljeet had helped heal my family and now Hibiki was going to tear who was eventually going to be my Sons in law from my daughters

I knew what I needed to do

I turn to Ayame "_Ayame, Get to the Hospital, take Ginger and Stacy with you,"_

"_What about you?" _Ayame asked

"_I'm going to rescue Baljeet and Coltrane, and I'm going to confront my Brother, when I'm done I'll meet you all with Baljeet and Coltrane in tow" _I said grabbing my Field dressing kit (A/N a kit an Army Medic would use, Tadashi got half of the money he needed from his service as a medic in the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force (Rikujou Jietai, GSDF))

I hurry out the door

"Hold on Baljeet and Coltrane, I'm Coming" I said to myself I see Ayame, Stacy and Ginger driving past me

*4 hours later*

~Tadashi~

I was almost at the site, I notice a blockade, of Police barriers and Personal

I overheard from a news crew, I ran past that the hostages and gunmen were on the second floor

After a little Parkour action on a fire escape a couple buildings away from where I need to be

I made my way up to the roof, like a deer from building to building as I approach the building where Baljeet and Coltrane are being held, I leapt off the building and I swing inside breaking a window in the process

"_I knew you'd come eventually, Brother" _Hibiki saidwhile holding a T-99 LMG Submachine gun (A/N For those who don't know the T-99 LMG is a submachine gun employed by 1940s Japan)

"_You have gone too far Hibiki, this is no Game" _I said

"_You deserve a million worse, go ahead beat the stuffing out of me, I will never stop"_

"_If you thought my relentless poundings were punishment, you do not know the meaning of the Word" _I said with a pinch of anger (A/N Since Tadashi was channeling all of his rage into his fists)

*10 minutes of pressure point smashing later*

I glanced down at my brother now in a mess of pain courtesy of me, I went to the window I broke to signal the cops on the street below, that it was all clear

Then it suddenly occurred to me, Baljeet

I whirl around Baljeet was losing blood, in seconds would be the Prepostion I use to describe how fast I was at getting to his side I whipped out my field kit from my old army days

Coltrane wasn't hurt as bad so he was able to help me keep pressure on the Major wounds

5 seconds of first aid later The Bleeding had stopped but Baljeet was not out of the Woods yet

I need to get him to Ayame or he's a dead man, and that was something I couldn't afford to let happen

I tore off a strip of my pant leg so I could go three legged with Coltrane

I with help from Coltrane got Baljeet hoisted onto my back

The Officer who had entered the building saw Baljeet and Radioed for an ambulance

I made my down stairs with the two boys who led me back to my family

As I exit the building the ambulance pulled up The Paramedic got Baljeet off my Back and helped him, Me, and Coltrane into ambulance

*One Ambulance ride to the hospital, and 4 hours later*

The Atmosphere in waiting room was the definition of Tense

Coltrane was fine and was recovering

But he wasn't the one I was really concerned about

Baljeet took a real pounding from Hibiki (A/N as in bleeding like crazy)

I was on Pins and Needles, waiting for Ayame to come to give us the news.

Just when I was going to go find her she was standing in the Door way

"_Well, What's the word" _I ask

"_I'm sorry Tadashi_" she said (A/N note Ayame is into drama)

I couldn't believe it after all my efforts to save Baljeet, He still passed out of this world, I dashed out of the room and ran outside of the hospital

~Ayame~

"_Tadashi, wait!"_ I yelled trying to get his attention "You didn't let me finish"

"Finish what Mom" Stacy asked

"Your father didn't let me finish talking, Baljeet had pulled through"

"Had he let me finish "I'm not the one with words as of this Moment I'll let the person in room 4483 tell you how Baljeet made it through" Stacy I think you should be the one to talk to him, Ginger needs to be with her boyfriend"

I whisper to Stacy what I noticed while Baljeet was in surgery

~Tadashi~

*Outside courtyard of the tri state area hospital*

I felt a great shame, I couldn't stop my brother from breaking my family apart, And I couldn't stop him from hurting my Daughters boyfriends who risked everything to get me back to my family

"_A penny for your thoughts_" I heard a familiar voice say

I looked up to see my eldest daughter

"_I couldn't stop him_" I said looking back down in shame

"_Who_" She responded as if she doesn't know what I'm talking about

"_Your Uncle that's who_" I said

"_I couldn't stop him from posing as me, and I couldn't stop him from hurting you and your sister's boyfriends_"

~Stacy~

As I watched my father crying his eyes out

"_Baljeet pulled through" _I said with a hand on his shoulder

He looks up clearly surprised at what I said

"_You didn't let mom finish, Baljeet was saved thanks to your skill with a first aid kit" _I said

He looks at me with what I see as relief

"_Now come let's go back inside_" I said with a hand on his back

*Later in Baljeet's Hospital room*

~Tadashi~

I walk in, And there I see the young Indian Lad who helped me back to my family

"Hey, How you doing" I said

"All right the Doc said I should be out of here in a couple days"

"Did you hear? Your Brother was arrested with enough evidence to convict him in two countries" he said like he was recalling a memory

"That's the best news I Heard all day" I said with delight

"I'm Afraid to ask what Hibiki's story was, so therefore I will not ask nor will I ever want to know"

"Hey Baljeet, I can't thank you and Coltrane enough, for all what you've done for me , if there is anything you wish to ask of me, anything at all, if it is anywhere within my power consider it done" I said

I hug him as gentle as possible

~Baljeet~

As I hug him I think about his offer

I just might take him up on that offer

Some day, well After I have recovered and recuperated that is

(A/N A heart warming ending, after the Dramatic storm (Poetically speaking) Baljeet and Coltrane have through hard work and determination have reunited the Hirano Family, Now the father has offered a wish to Baljeet and Coltrane What shall be their wish, I'm willing to bet you know what that is to know for certain you'll have to review me and wait on the next chapter)


	6. Chapter 6: A Question for the Ages

(A/N Warning this chapter will contain some suggestive themes)

~Baljeet~

A couple weeks had passed since Coltrane and I Brought Tadashi back from Japan

Ayame a.k.a. Ginger and Stacy's Mom has become very supportive of my relationship with Ginger and Coltrane's Relationship with Stacy; I'd imagine Tadashi had something to do with her change of heart

During the weeks I've been recovering in the hospital, all of the following had happened

Phineas and Isabella got things organized and settled on a date for their marriage,

as for Ferb and Gretchen Same deal, only the date they settled on is set at least two weeks later than Phineas' and Isabella's Wedding.

Buford came to visit me with great news

he was finally going to propose to Milly, and he wanted me to be his Best man at there wedding,

Naturally I accepted on the account of the friendship we shared, I told him I was going to propose to Ginger and well I was hoping he'd be my best man, he accepted

It is now the first day since I was released from the hospital

There was something that Tadashi said which the subject, my thoughts were sticking to

"If there is anything, you wish to ask of me, anything at all, if it is anywhere within my power consider it done"

Those words echo in my head as I laid on my bed

I know of one important thing I had to do, before I was going to take my final step in my relationship with Ginger, Beseech the blessing of the bride's family (A/N although Ginger isn't a bride just yet)

I grab my umbrella since it was raining outside

I head out to the Hirano house hold

*a half an hours walk later*

~Baljeet~

I arrive at the house; I knock on the door then ring the doorbell

Tadashi answers the door after a minute of waiting

"Oh Hey, Baljeet" He says clearly happy to see me

"Ginger and the girls are out at the moment" he said like he was guessing what I was going to say

"I Know" I said

"Then what brings you here" he asks curiously

"May I Come In" I ask

"Sure" I hear him say ushering me inside

*Later Inside, Hirano's living room*

~Baljeet~

"I trust you've been well, Tadashi" I said

"You know it, ever since the Hibiki Hirano Fiasco, The Bond between me and ayame has not only been mended, it deepened very quickly, making our special moments in bed all the more pleasurable" I hear him say I noticed his eyes were closed I didn't need to know any more than what he had said

"That's good to hear" I said glad that my father in law to be was happy

"Tadashi I have a question, I want to ask you…"

"You wish to ask for my Ginger's hand in marriage" he said finishing my sentence

I look at him with a "How the blooming devil did he know about that question"

He noticed the look on my face

"Coltrane told me, after he asked me for Stacy's" He said

It figures he'd be his source

"Let me give you a little back ground on my decision"

"I Watched You and Ginger, I've noticed how happy you make her, I've noticed a look in your eyes which said to me that eventually you weren't going to be satisfied with just dating her and making a big Racket in the sack" he said slightly ashamed of his action if I were to guess, of following us

"So aside from what I observed, and the fact that I wasn't around while Ginger and Stacy were growing up, I give you my Full blessing" he said hugging me a little snuggly

"Take good care of her" He said

"I'll take care of her, even if you didn't ask, Tadashi" I said

"Please Call Me Dad" He said

"All Right, Dad" I said

"Dad, I want to surprise Stacy and Ayame…"

"Say no more Baljeet, as far as the girls are concerned you were never here" He said cutting me off

I walk out of the Hirano household with the knowledge that I have the blessing of the father

Now to figure out where I am ought to go to pop the question

(A/N Baljeet has earned a blessing from the Father, Now to figure out the where, when, what, who, and how, Please people, Review me, Let me know of any mistakes, and I will fix it, once you do that I'll double up on the chapter output for next week)


	7. Chapter 7: Much Needed Maternal Wisdom

~Baljeet~

I had just got back from the Hirano Household asking Ginger's Father for his daughter's hand in marriage, I came back to my room, to figure out the Where, When, What, & How I was going to Pop the Question

It was a couple hours before my Mom was going to call me for dinner

And I didn't have a clue as per what to do

"Baljeet, Time to eat!" I heard my Mom Call

"Coming" I call back

I left my room

*About half way through Dinner*

I was too preoccupied to finish eating

Apparently my Mom had noticed my Behavior

"All right Baljeet, What's the Matter, You haven't touched your Aloo paratha"

I glance at her, I naturally didn't try to be defensive, or try to deny it, and because she knew me all too well even though I was 19 years old and legally capable of living on my own

"I'm just trying to decide on where to take Ginger so I can pop the question, but I'm at a lost as per what to do," I said

There was a silence

Then to my surprise I hear a chuckle from my own mother

I look at her wondering what I did or said to merit such an action

She looks at me with a smile

"Your situation is no different to that of your father Baljeet" she said recalling an event

"What do you mean, Mom" I ask her not getting

"A couple years after we got married, he told me he was having trouble with popping the question on me, his father had told him to go to a place completely knew to him" she said (A/N I know this isn't accurate to the culture of India I apologize in advance to those readers of the India audience)

I wasn't sure if it was what my mom had sad or the smell of the Aloo paratha getting to me

Because in under 4 seconds flat I had might as well inhaled my dinner

I took a couple more seconds to clean my plate the best I could; I then placed my dish in the sink

"I won't need dessert, Mom"

*later in Baljeet's Room*

I began rummaging through all my old date books

And on an up to date map on my computer of the tri state area x'ing off locations, I have been with Ginger on a Date

After I was finished I then realized why I couldn't think of a place to pop the question, I have been everywhere in the Tri State Area

"No wonder I couldn't think of a place" I said slightly agitated

Now became the question as per what new place where I could take her that only I would be able to do

I already been to Japan at least twice once during the around the world summer solstice trip and again when I was tracking down her Father

And the memories of the past, might ruin the moment so me taking her to Japan was completely out of the Question

As I Eliminated Japan as a location for me to pop the question

but right then and there it hit me

I am 100% Positive that Ginger hasn't been to my homeland of India

So I figure why not take Ginger to India after all I did see her homeland behind her back, and technecally I did owe her

So it was decided by me, that I would take Ginger to India

As per where in India I would go to propose to her, I do not know then again, I'll worry about Bridge when I Get to it

(A/N A thinkers block dispelled with a Mothers wisdom of experience, a location found, a plan is set, now for the Execution, to find how Baljeet executes his plan you'll just have to keep reading but before you continue reading, drop a review, how did I Do)


	8. Chapter 8: Morning Flight Prep

*Baljeet Bhatnagar' house*

~Ginger~

"So let me get this straight, you want me to go on a trip with you"

"That's right" my boyfriend said with a nod

~Baljeet~

I was going to take Ginger to India to show her the world I was born in

But I want to surprise her so I did not tell her where we were going

"So when do we leave" She asks with a pen and a pad paper in hand, easy to tell why

"The Tickets slate the plane for takeoff at 7:00 AM"

"So to account for security check, getting the luggage dealt with, and the walk to the gate."

I do a little mental calculation for the Security check needs a big area of time so, and we need to make sure that our luggage is sealed properly...

"I say we need to be at the Airport around 5:25 AM"

She took down everything I said and formated into a Bullet list

I also filled her in as per when the return trip tickets about 4 days later virtually the same time as the first set of tickets, Mom described the standard climate of India this time of year so Ginger would have a pretty general Idea as per what kind of clothes to pack, I also had a small fortune in Rupee's I converted From US Dollars from my Mercenary Homework service, not counting the American money I personally had stashed away in my bag in case of emergencies I had **roughly** 25,000 rupees to split between me and Ginger

It was getting late so I grabbed my coat so could walk Ginger home

As we walked down my front walk I couldn't help but notice how far Ginger has grown as a person

When she and I started dating, she was I dare say a master of regimentation, scheduling, and planning

But now thanks to Stacy, When I now look at her, I see a a beautiful women that I'll be spending the rest of my life with, as corny as that sounded it was true,

As we parted with a kiss at her front door

I head back to my house with the satisfaction, that India will be the place where I propose to the love of my life

*Richmond International Airport*

~Baljeet~

It was 5:23 AM

I thought ahead by creating a sign with Hirano in Big Letters, I also had greased some palms to allow me to occupy a parking space so they would have a parking space when they did come

And thanks to the sign Stacy pulled up with Ginger in Shot Gun, not two minutes later

I helped Ginger get her bags out of the trunk, she surprisingly had two

One was on a set of wheel and had a retractable handle the bag it self was a little past my waist in the game of height I swear she could fit me into that bag and one couldn't tell if their was a body in their, I figured that was the clothes and other necessities she had packed

And the other was practically half the size of the other bag I figured that this bag was her toiletry bag, and other nesseceties

I signaled to Stacy that she is free to leave

And she did evidently for another special night with Coltrane

As Stacy had pulled away, Ginger and I had figured it was with for us to get to our flight

*after the Baggage, and Security Check*

~Baljeet~

After the annoying and tedious security and baggage check, we got to our gate without so much as a hassle

Ginger evidently was feeling cold, and I could blame her since we were outside in the cold and the fact that one of the A/C Ducts was like 2 inches to our left and right on top of us

I how ever didn't mind sharing my warmth with her so I let her snuggle with me

*a couple minutes later*

A character announces that a flight to India was now boarding after I heard the number It was our flight

I was about to stand up but Ginger had apparently fallen asleep on me evidently she pulled a late nighter to get her clothes ready

Since my backpack was my carry on and Gingers luggage was properly sealed and sent to the Cargo hold

I carefully picked her up in my arms so not to wake her

Since I had done some weight lifting class with Buford a couple years ago

I found lifting and carrying Ginger to be easy as Childs play

We were in coach, luck us our seats as indicated on the tickets were window seats (A/N Two seaters)

I carefully placed her in the seat closest to the window so I placed my bag on the floor between our seats and I didn't trust the over head compartment enough to give it my bag which saw me though about 8 years of college as well as high school

I raised the little bar between us carefully moved her so she was back to snuggling me

As the flight attendant had finished her explanation of safety I heard the engines turning over

As we taxied out to the run way, as we picked up speed

"India, I'll be their soon, and when I leave" I said very quietly so not to wake the sleeping beauty on my shoulder "I will have proposed to my fiancée"

(A/N a good way to end this chapter, I would like a review from any of you, so three more chapters to go before to end the story, Chapter 9 shall be coming either October 3rd or the 4th (to give myself a little cushion to account for any potential writers block)


	9. Chapter 9: After The Flight

(A/N Since I haven't so much as left the country I will not try to find places in India to place my Fan fiction in)

~Baljeet~

As our plane touched down in Lucknow National Airport

I found one thing surprising she had slept through the entire 12 hour, and 30 something minute flight

It was night time in India since we had left Richmond at 7 in the morning

I waited for the chaotic rush for luggage compartment to die down since the last thing I wanted on my conscious was Ginger going home flat as a pancake

As the main rush died down I carefully without waking her reposition her

I stood up hoisted my bag onto my stomach and this time I turned her into the Backpack (A/N Metaphorically speaking)

I carefully made my way through the airport carefully focused on four things

1. Where I was going

2. The way I was stepping and the vibrations it sent through my nerves (didn't want to wake her)

3. Maintaining a tight grip on Ginger so she doesn't slip from my grip

4. Maintaining my balance w/Ginger on my back

While I made it out of the airport

Eventually I heard her wake up

Lucky me I was walking by an empty bus stop

I quickly and carefully placed my awakening sleeping beauty on the bench

She was still groggy in appearance

"Mmm… Baljeet where are we?" She asked like she was half asleep, and she was

"Ginger, let me be the first to welcome you to India" I said

"Might I ask what we are doing here, half way around the world" She asked looking around at the city

"One Reason comes to mind" she looks at me, "I have seen what used to be your house back in Japan, so I Figure it would be Fair if I bring you to see my old house here in India"

"You didn't need to do this" She said, feeling a little overwhelmed (at least as far as I could tell)

"On the Contrary love, I did, I saw something from your past behind your back, so that you are not the only one who's vulnerable, I figure I show you something from my past and allow you to look to your hearts content"

She looked at me with a face that suggested to me that she was touched by my gesture

We made our way to a hotel the Hotel Manglam to be in specific

After we checked in, and we see a little of the hotel, Jetlag starts taking its toll on us, so we go to our rooms

I was glad to see that, the Hotel gave us a room, with one bed for us to share

I was very quick in my changing to my P.J.s I was the first into bed I take the far side of the bed (A/N as in it is furthest from the door)

After Ginger changed she got into bed after me, not two second after she closed her eyes she turned me into her pillow (A/N Snuggled up next to her and placed her head on Baljeet's Chest)

I didn't dare speak, because to me she was an angel whenever, where ever she chose to sleep

I shut my eyes but the one thing on my mind was now that I'm here in India, where exactly in India am I going to go to propose to her

(A/N a good way to end the chapter, Now that I think about it that is a good question, to find out what sort of answer will Baljeet come up with, you'll have to review me and wait for the next chapter)


	10. Chapter 10: An In Bed Decision

~Baljeet~

Morning had rose, I glance down to see Ginger who hadn't woken up yet surprisingly in the same position as when she fell asleep

I know for a fact if I don't find a place to propose to her now it would pretty much be the end of my relationship because I won't be able to spring for any more trips regardless if it be domestic, or international, regardless if by land, air or by boat

I need to propose to her now, but the truly agonizing question

Where in all of India, do I go to propose to her?

Abnormally I would be showing her the sights before doing such a thing

But I find it much more preferable to show her the sights after I have proposed to her

The question was where I was going to go, in town was something anyone can do, I wanted my Proposal to be something special

Then I got it

I recalled seeing this in the tourism guide for India,

Even though I am from India doesn't mean I've seen every square inch of the country I grew up in

I could take her to a National Park

But the Question Is, Which One do I go to

Because their were a fair amount of National Parks in India

I could take her to one of the More Popular Parks but It just wouldn't feel right if I popped the Question there

I then Recalled Hemis National Park

It was far from Civilization, around 1,600 People Visit annually

I heard the view from their can be spectacular

It was decided I would take her up to Hemis National Park

Where at the highest point I can get

I will pop the question

(A/N It is finally coming the momment where baljeet will pop the Question, and It Shall come to pass in two week From 10/11/2011 10:01 AM see you then)


	11. Chapter 11: The Prologue & then some

~Baljeet~

Morning had rose

I was about to make the Biggest move I have ever made in my Relationship with Ginger

About a couple of hours of Morning prep later, since we both had Bed Head like you wouldn't believe

After we were half way decent (A/N could go out in public without half the street staring)

We made our way to the bazaar (A/N outdoor version of a Mall)

Since I was a native here, I still retained my negotiating skills since haggling was the only way the Bazaar doesn't clean you out, and the fact that every Debate, the high school's debate club partook in, I was the one who came out on top doesn't hurt either

We left the Bazaar after we had all the supplies we would need for Hemis National Park since it was on a mountain, so that we could catch a bus to the base of Hemis National Park

We started Hiking up the mountain,

About a 2 and a half hour into the hike I was silently cursing myself for not urging Phineas and Ferb to create the Boy Counterpart of the Fireside Girls

Because not only did I feel out of my element, I was hugging the center of the path, NMoving at a snails pace,

Ginger however was a different story since she had done a fair amount of hikes in the Fireside Girls

I wasn't sure if it was me or the fact that I was hoarse in my breath

But Ginger had found a place for us to sit for a while

After she taught me all of her tricks for Hiking and an additional hour of rest

We had a snack, we made from the bazaar supplies I got

We got back on the trail

After a couple more hours of hiking I noticed a significant change

I might as well have been hiking as a pro would of

All thanks to ginger

I'm not so out of my element now

After 7 hours of hiking since arriving at the base of the national park, We hit the summit

While Ginger was looking at the sunset I set up a video camera and set it to record so their for I could hold up my agreement with Coltrane

The sun was setting in the direction of Pakistan

"It beautiful up here" Ginger said clearly enamored of the beauty of the sunset

"I would have to disagree" I said also looking at the

She looks at me which silently said to me "Huh, What do you mean"

"Comparing this with you won't do you justice" I said with a smile

The end result of my words resulted in Ginger's Face going red as a tomato

"But then again after we get back to the states, I won't be able to date you anymore" I said

She looked shocked at what I said

"Why What I do" she asked clearly freaking at what I had said

"Relax you have done nothing wrong" I said while shaking my head No

"But what do you mean, you won't be able to date me anymore" she asked with understandable fear still present in her voice (A/N Understandable Fear, as in fear, Baljeet is all too familiar with)

"What I'm about to do is going to move us from one scene and into another scene" I said reaching into my pocket grabbing the ring box I received from my Mom

As I pull the ring box out of my pocket I got down onto one knee

As my knee made contact with the Ground I reached for one of Ginger's hands

"Ginger, the Time I've spent with you has been I Dare say timeless, I mean since day 1 of our whole relationship you proven time and time again your devotion to me and Vice versa for me, I can honestly say I enjoyed our special moments together"

Ginger still has a speechless face

"Please note I neither pleading nor Demanding, I'm more asking and pleading on a knee"

"So Here I plead on bended knee asking the Biggest Question of my Life" I said while holding My girlfriend Ginger's hand

I Open the Ring Box My Mother gave me

"Ginger Hirano, will you marry me"

~Ginger~

Baljeet's most recent words echoed in my mind

He was asking me to marry him

I've always envisioned a future with him in it, along with having children with him

And now it seems all the more closer to being a reality

I snap myself back to reality

I look to see Baljeet attempting to speak

But I stop him by way of a kiss

"Yes, Yes I Will Marry You" I said

We went back to kissing

~Author~

Long story shortened

After they saw about 3 days' worth of sightseeing in India they could cram in

They returned home to Danville with a plan of how to break the news

Baljeet and Ginger broke the news to everyone in this order

Coltrane came first since Baljeet promised that he'd be his witness all he need was to see the video to be convinced

Ginger's family came next, they were positively ecstatic when they heard the news, Tadashi simply bumped fists with Baljeet, Stacy simply gave her Brother in Law a hug

Baljeet's Mom came third; she was positively overjoyed when she saw the ring she had given Baljeet to propose with on Ginger's Finger

Lastly were all their friends they were beyond ecstatic, Especially Buford since he agreed to be Baljeet's Best man

They now are hard at work preparing to start a family,

They relish the memories of how two people from two different countries helped each other work through the pains in the heart and found unity

The End

(A/N That's All for this Chapter and this story, So review me How did I do, I don't mind being critiqued, did I make any errors in this or any of the Chapters)


End file.
